onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 414
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 520 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.0 | rank = 4 }} "Battle with Full-Powered Abilities!! Gomu Gomu vs. Hebi Hebi" is the 414th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy activates Gear Second and is currently taking the lead. When Boa Marigold unleashes a fire technique which Luffy dodges and burns Boa Sandersonia's clothes, Luffy appears to be their lifesaver and said that their backs has nothing to do with their fight. Boa Hancock evacuates everyone in the arena in risk of them seeing the "Gorgon Eyes". Long Summary As Luffy activates Gear Second the crowd is surprised by his body, but claims he could never defeat Sandersonia and Marigold. However, as Sonia uses her eight branches technique, Luffy easily dodges all of them causing Sandersonia to wonder how he was able to dodge all of her moves despite using Haki and realizes he was able to dodge them because he was too fast that she herself was not able to keep up. Luffy wraps his arm around her neck and throws her to the ground, shocking everyone. Marigold swings her weapon at him and he dodges and prepares to strike her and she defends herself stating it will not work. Luffy uses Jet Bazooka, destroying her weapon and sending her flying back. The whole crowd is shocked that Luffy is now winning and Hancock becomes irritated at Luffy and asks her sisters what the two of them are doing. Her sisters apologize and say they will end things now. Sandersonia uses her eight branches technique again while Marigold uses a snake technique that lights her hair on fire while the crowd marvels at them using their strongest techniques. Luffy bends backwards as the sisters prepare to finish him and Luffy unleashes a Jet Gatling on them, shocking the whole crowd that he put out their techniques and kicks them in the stomachs sending them crashing at each other and Sandesonia's hair on fire from Marigold's technique. Marigold apologizes and tries to push herself away only to see their tails tied together while Luffy was doing the victory sign. Sandersonia tries to put herself out and almost falls out of the ring and her clothes start to burn, causing Hancock to worry and notices her back is exposed. Luffy jumps on her and the crowd thinks he was trying to finish her off and that he was just so cruel. As Sandersonia yells at him to get off, he tells her not to move and so no one will see her back causing Marigold and Hancock to be shocked that he was actually helping them resulting Hancock to think back about her telling Luffy that what was on their back is something they would rather die than let others see it. Sandersonia realizes he was helping her and Hancock orders everyone to leave the arena. Everyone leaves and realizes Luffy was helping Sonia and the arena becomes empty as Mary is amazed that a man would actually help them and Sandersonia asks Luffy why he was helping them as they are enemies and were trying to kill each other. Luffy says that the thing on their back has nothing to do with their match while Nyon comments on Luffy's kindness and how Hancock and her sisters have been saved by the man that they just tried to kill. Hancock, after seeing Luffy's true self, is seen crying to herself. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When the women fainted in episode 413 they suddenly return to the state they were when the sisters attacked. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 414